


Dealing Demons

by JenJo



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bucky is a demon hunter, Clint is a demon, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a demon hunter most demons are smart enough to avoid at all costs.There's one demon who has ignored all the warnings, and gone to Bucky to make a deal.





	Dealing Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This for the Clint Barton Bingo for the square "Alternate Dimension".
> 
> The idea popped into my head, and I just had to share it.
> 
> The blood tag refers to the deal being sealed via the demon cutting its hand and drawing blood, before shaking hands with Bucky.

“Could you look any  _ more _ like a demon hunter?”

 

Bucky looked up from where he was leaning against the wall. He wore a black trench coat which fell to his knees, wore black jeans tucked into black lace up boots, and a black shirt. His outfit wasn’t meant to blend in; if he was hunting a demon, he wanted the demon to  _ know  _ who was coming.

 

This demon was smart, sitting on top of the lamp post in such a way that Bucky could not make out it’s features. Though Bucky could see two feet swinging in the air. 

 

“Could you look any _ less _ like a demon?”

 

The sound that came from the demon was  _ almost  _ like laughter, if demons were capable of the sound. In all of the years of hunting, Bucky had yet to come across a demon who laughed. 

 

“I suppose that is fair. It just wouldn’t do me any good to go and reveal myself to you, would it. Not before I have certain… assurances.”

 

“Assurances?” The longer the demon talked, the more time Bucky had to ascertain the demon’s strengths and weaknesses.

 

A sigh came from the demon, as though it was exasperated with him. “Assurances. A positive declaration-”

 

“I know what the word means,” Bucky said, cutting off the demon. “Awfully chatty, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I have a proposal, one which would be of great benefit to the both of us.”

 

Bucky shifted against the wall, crossing his arms. “That sounds extremely fake.”

 

The feet paused momentarily in their swinging. “Why don’t you hear what I have to say  _ before  _ rejecting me?”

 

“I haven’t even seen you, how can I reject you?” 

 

That almost-laughter sounded again. “You have to buy me a drink first. I might even be amenable to putting out  _ without  _ a deal. But I am well aware that letting you see my eyes lowers my chances of leaving this conversation by a whole lot.”

 

The demon was smarter than others that Bucky had faced, although the innuendo laced conversation was new. Bucky raised an eyebrow towards the demon, having no doubt that demon eyes would be able to see the movement. “Well?”

 

“You and I, we have a common goal.”

 

“Really.” Not a question, more a statement of disbelief.

 

“Please hold all questions until the end,” the demon stated, before continuing. “Now, our common goal is the death of demons. There are a few who are, shall we say, bad for business. Giving us honest types a bad name, as the case may be. I propose that I help you in locating them, you eliminate them. Are you amenable to this?”

 

Bucky considered the demon’s words. “When you say help in locating, what do you specifically mean?”

 

“Didn’t think this’d be your first time talking to a demon, but you never know.” The demon paused a moment, considering it’s words. “I give you the precise location of a demon, when it is on earth. I give you any knowledge that I possess as to where the demon is likely to move, and for how long it will remain on earth. I will also give you any warnings about skills the demon possesses, in order to give you a better chance of eliminating it.”

 

“Let’s make that, that you will give me  _ all  _ information you possess on the demon.”

 

“If you don’t mind waiting for hours before hunting, sure. Otherwise, I could  _ answer  _ any questions that you have. I give you the location, you ask questions as to other details.”

 

“I can work with that.” Bucky rubbed at his chin for a moment. “And if I am unable to eliminate the demon?”

 

“No repercussions from me.”

 

The answer came almost  _ too  _ quickly. “You’re not telling me something.”

 

“I’m not telling you a great deal of things.”

 

_ Of course you’re not _ . “You give me the precise location of a demon. I ask you questions, which you must answer, about the demon’s abilities. I suffer no repercussions from you for failing to eliminate a demon.”

 

Bucky could just make out the demon leaning forward on the lamppost. “Anything else? Or can we agree to terms?”

 

“How do either of us walk away?”

 

“Fair question. I will walk away once I have no more use for you. And you, you may walk away at any time.”

 

“That’s awfully open-ended for a demon.”

 

“What can I say, I’m progressive.”

 

_ You’re something alright,  _ Bucky thought, before pushing himself off of the wall. “Let’s make a deal.”

 

The demon appeared before Bucky in the space between blinking, the movement barely even registering in his eyes. The demon had taken on a human form- male, around Bucky’s age in appearance. Blond hair just beginning to hang into blue eyes. Bucky had to lift his head to make eye contact, the demon having about six inches on him. The demon wore a three piece suit, lacking in shoes and socks. The edges of the suit were frayed at the ends, and the shirt looked to be ready to fall apart.

 

“I give you the precise location of a demon, which you are to eliminate. You may ask me any and every question you wish in order to learn about the target’s strengths and weaknesses, and abilities. You suffer no repercussions from me for failing to eliminate a target. I walk away once I have no more use for you, and you walk away at any time, no strings attached.”

 

The demon reached into its suit jacket, retrieving a long knife. It cut into its hand, the black blood dripping from the cut falling to the ground and melting against the concrete. It held out its hand to Bucky, looking at him expectantly.

 

“I have heard the terms, and agree to them. I make no amendment, nor complaint.” Bucky held out his hand, taking the demon’s hand. The blood was barely felt as it was absorbed by Bucky’s skin. Withdrawing his hand, Bucky watched as the blood made its way up his hand, and under the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“This will be interesting,” the demon said, stepping back and putting its hands in its pockets. “Never done a deal with someone who acted so _blasé_ about it.”

 

“You’ve never dealt with me.”

 

“And I am  _ very  _ grateful to be on your side.” The demon winked, before stepping back further. “I will see you soon.”

 

Again, the demon moved between blinks, disappearing from Bucky’s view without pause. 

 

“Strange,” Bucky muttered to himself, before beginning to walk home. He was going to do some research, to see if he couldn’t identify this demon he’d just met. Demons who made deals with so little strings attached were rare; ones who seemed almost human were rarer still. Bucky was sure he’d be able to identify this particular one before their paths crossed again. 

 

_ Unless this is some trick. Although, I rather doubt it; the demon  _ did  _ seem rather genuine. I’ll just have to see what my research turns up. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
